timewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Duck Takes Charge
Stories #Thomas Saves The Day #James Learns A Lesson #Percy and The Signal UK #Duck Takes Charge #Edward Trevor and The Really Useful Party #James Goes Buzz Buzz #Bowled Out #Train Stops Play Songs #Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining #Little Engines #Come For The Ride #Really Useful Engine #Day Of The Diesels #The Snow Song #Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover #Gone Fishing #Hear The Engines Coming #Down By The Docks #Percy's Seaside Trip #Thomas Anthem Notes *Narrated by Ringo Starr and George Carlin. *The Season 5 intro nameplate sequence (1992-1994 1998-1999 1990-1992 1994-1995 1996-1998 1999-2000) Tenders and Turntables Outro used are together. *The "Next Story Coming Up Soon!" logo is the from taken "Spills and Chills" 2000 VHS. *The "Music Video Coming Up Soon!" logo is the from taken "Spills and Chills" 2000 VHS. Opening Credits #THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE & FRIENDS #Based On The Railway Series REV.W.ADWRY #Adaptation By BIRTT ALLCRFOT #DUCK TAKES CHARGE & OTHER STROIES #Storyteller RINGO STARR & GEORGE CARLIN #DIRECTED BY DAVID MITTON Closing Credits #THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE & FRIENDS #Based On The Railway Series REV.W.AWRDY #Prouder By BRITT ALLCROFT #Television Stroies By BRITT ALLCROFT & DAVID MITTON #Prouder By BRITT ALLCROFT & DAVID MITTON #Music Composed and arranged By Mike O Donnell & Junior Campbell #Lightning Cameraman #Terry Permane #1st Assistant Director Steve Asquith #EDITOR JOHN WRIGHT #MICHAEL DIXON REBECCA DE BURGH MOUND #A Birtt Allcroft Porudcion in association with Fujl Television Network Inc. #Films @Britt Allcorft (Thomas) Limited 1984,1986,1991,1994 #Soundtrack @Birtt Allcroft (Thomas) Limited 1995 for Shining Time Station Front Cover *Top Thomas *Percy Sad Form "Train Stops Play" Back Cover *James Henry Duck and Gordon Form "Duck Takes Charge" *Terence Bertie and Trevor form "Edward Trevor and The Really Useful Party" Trivia *The nameplates after "Duck Takes Charge" are Bill & Ben, Donald & Douglas, Duck, Diesel, Daisy, Boco, Harold and Trevor as the Thomas & Friends opening theme is heard. *Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining Come For The Ride Really Useful Engine The Snow Song Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover Gone Fishing Percy's Seaside Trip and Thomas Anthem have lyrics. Nameplates After Thomas Saves The Day #Thomas #Henry #Edward #Percy #Gordon After James Learns A Lesson #Boco #James #Daisy #Gordon #Oliver #Percy #Toby #Bertie #Duck After Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining #Thomas #Oliver #Gordon #Henry #Bulgy #Percy #Toby #Bertie #Terence After Percy and The Signal #Thomas #James #Gordon #Harold #Trevor #Edward #Percy #Toby #Bertie #Terence After Duck Takes Charge #Bill & Ben #Donald & Douglas #Duck #Diesel #Daisy #Boco #Harold #Trevor After Little Engines #Thomas #Edward #Gordon #Terence #Toby After Edward Trevor and The Really Useful Party #Thomas #James #Gordon #Edward #Toby After Come For The Ride #Percy #Thomas #Rusty #Gordon #Duncan #Henry #James #Duck #Bill & Ben #Stepney #Toby #Cranky After James Goes Buzz Buzz #Duck #Diesel #Gordon #Henry #Edward #Percy #Toby #Bertie #Terence After Really Useful Engine #Thomas #Oliver #Bulgy #Henry #Edward #Mavis #Toby #Bertie #Terence After Day Of The Diesels #James #Thomas #Henry #Gordon #Edward #Percy #Toby #Bertie #Terence After The Snow Song #Peter Sam #James #Sir Handel #Henry #Rusty #Percy #Toby #Bertie #Terence After Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover #Rusty #Sir Handel #Skarloey #Duncan #Percy #Harold #James #Bill & Ben #Trevor #Toby #Thomas #Caroline #Gordon #Class 40 After Bowled Out #Percy #Toby #Thomas #Duck #Diesel #Edward #Terence #Harold #Bertie After Gone Fishing #Gordon #James #Thomas #Henry #Edward #Percy #Toby #Bertie #Terence After Hear The Engines Coming #Gordon #Donald & Douglas #Sir Handel #Skarloey #Bertie #Percy #Harold #James #Henry #Trevor #Toby #Duke #Edward #Thomas After Down By The Docks #Thomas #Duck #Diesel #Henry #Edward #Percy #Toby #Bertie #Terence After Percy's Seaside Trip #James #Thomas #Gordon #Henry #Edward #Percy #Toby #Bertie #Terence After Train Stops Play #Donald & Douglas #Sir Handel #Skarloey #Bertie #Percy #Harold #Terence #Bill & Ben #Trevor #Stepney #Thomas #Edward #Gordon #James Opening Previews #Anchor Bay FBI Warning #Video Treasures logo (1987-1997) #Thomas The Tank Engine VHS 2001 Promo #Thomas The Tank Engine Random Books Commercial #Gullane Enterainment logo #Birtt Allcofrt Presnts logo #Thomas & Friends Season 5 intro #First Few Seconds of Thomas Saves The Day Closing Previews #Last Few Seconds Of Thomas Anthem #Tenders & Turntables & Other Stroies Outro #Thomas & Friends VHS/DVD collection preview (2006) #Anchor Bay Entertainment logo (1998-1999)